


Christmas Tree

by ShinGun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: My beloved Icicle! As I am yours Secret Snata, I present You this lovey-dovey story and I hope You'll like it, and will be all warmed up and happy in the new year! Love You lots! <3I'm only sorry for it not being more smutty, and the weird sentencing in this piece.





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



It all started pretty normal. Well, they both will swear it did. Yuri also swore on his purple leopard printed briefs to Victor that no one will find out, and if the asshole will slip up even a tinsy bit of the info, he will slit the loose-mouthed bastard on sight. And will make it look like a wild cat was at fault.  
Victor shivered, agreed... 'Coz he knew Yuri. But everyone knew Victor, too. If he wanted - nothing would stop him.  
But this, this was important and no one else's business. Even if he oh so wanted to share how fun it was, and how accidents led to the weird, hot evening.

It all was pretty much normal. It also was a quiet, warm evening. Lots of snow outside, everything is pretty and magical. They just had the tree decorated at home, even if they didn’t celebrate Christmas same way as westerns do, (or they could call it Birthday Tree jokingly), and only had time off of competitions and trainings to do that now, but the need of winter magic is there. So of course they made it worth every second, wrapping and unwrapping decorations and garlands on the tree, on the Yuri. Victor was afraid at one point that Yuri will get pissed and will tear garlands of himself to get free. But to his amazement Yuri was civil and played along.

He also put few decorations on Victor, and made him look like a Russian Traditional Snowmaiden. He was so proud of himself, and so happy, he even gave Victor an explosive blow job. Victor was very pleased. And so blissed he barely could be a help when they started in the kitchen.

Yuri fussed and huffed, Victor dropped almost everything he took in. This was unbearable. Yuri smiled fondly to himself at the old idiot.

By the time Victor came to his senses, Yuri was wet, floured, spiced (how???), and even jammed! Victor didn’t do it! ™ed.  
Yuri glared at him, gave the rolling pin and started cleaning his shirt. Or, tried. Unsuccessfully. Shirt got smeared in different colors. That pissed Yuri, and he ripped out of the ruined shirt, throwing it in the kitchen sink.

Fucking Victor.

Oh yeah, that was a neat idea. Yuri smirked.

Hey, old man, fix the dough, I need to work on cakes here! - Yuri gave orders to Victor on what where how to, and turned away to work on his naughty ideas.

Of course on the way he glossed over and frosted some cakes, ‘coz he ain’t a looser, and can finish a lot at once, so it wouldn’t go to waste in the end.  
Victor was too preoccupied and didn’t noticed Yuri’s stompings and runnings around the flat.  
Yuri couldn’t believe. Was it his luck, or was it just Victor? Yuri could bring here a bunch of strippers and a tree or five floored expensive cake with a bunch of people helping and Victor wouldn’t notice.

Finally, Yuri found a brilliant red satin ribbon in one of the cabinets in the bedroom, and scrunched his nose. Beautiful, but he would love to have a tiger or leopard print, not this sappy, traditional looking piece of …. Material. Ribbon. Ugh. Whatever. It’s for Victor, so Yuri will suck it up for now. Besides, it will be worth it if later something else will be sucked up and all over. Mrgh, Yuri couldn’t wait the thrill!

He made some additions and silently snuck out into the sitting-room where the tree was, and the kitchen was partitioned with the kitchen island.

Oi, Viktor! Fondle my balls and cares the Tree~.. - Yuri commanded with his raspy voice, smirking at his lover, when Victor spun around shocked. It took him a few to get himself together.  
Yura….. - Victor whined, - You will be the death of me! - exclaimed the older skater, but didn’t complain at all and happily went for the goods.

On the way to Yuri’s balls, Victor glomped him first, and snuggled his beloved one some more. Yuri fondly laughed and batted at his dork with the brush, he painted his dick into a Christmas Tree before. Victor giggled and swayed away, still not letting go, to look over his gorgeous boy, his beloved one. So pure looking yet so naughty! He liked the ribbon on, and was amazed at creativity of his lover with the food paints, but most impact made the aforementioned of caressing balls. They were glittering! Victor’s brain stuck on the thought. Where the fuck did Yuri found glitter?! How did he even….Why?! Oh he was amazed and very pleased, but also curious. But that could totally wait.

Victor kneeled before glorious creation with a smile creeping into a smirk. Poked lightly the shine. Poked harder at ballsack. It was full and so inviting. Victor’s mouth watered. But first he did a knot on a bow tighter, teasingly brushed his fingers along the waiting shaft and kissed the top of the painted head. Looked up mischievously, got a smile and “Oh yeah” in return, and went in for his early desert, making Yuri moan and shiver.

Yuri was afraid to topple onto the tree, but holding onto Victor wasn’t helpful at all, as Victor was too eager to slow down, and was slurping so much and so deliciously, Yuri’s eyes couldn’t stop rolling, and his hips giving out, so sooner or later he believed it was inevitable for him to fall. But greedy Victor didn’t let him, not fall, nor think about that. He drooled on thighs now too, but mostly he was happy to drool on balls. That let him to torture his squirming lover a bit much more, as Yuri loved-hated the slippery, silky feeling of wet balls being fondled, to the point of begging Victor of anything in the world, just so it would stop.

And after stopping he wanted more. Oh, Yuri was as greedy as Victor in that. Victor knew that. Victor gladly appealed to that. He gathered all the slick from now heavy drooping balls, and started rubbing it in the tender pucker of his beloved boy. Yuri cursed and threatened. Begged and cried. Sobbed pitifully, and moan pornographically. Victor was amazed. Victor was happy. He will happily make his Yurochka very happy and so so pleased. Maybe they will make themselves very happy later under the Tree. Who knew. He sure hoped though. He loved his Yurochka so so much. His cute kitten. Fierce and wonderful. Fighted and carer. He knew he would do for Yuri everything. And he knew Yuri would do for him everything. He now did. The decorating, the dressing, the play. It all was for Victor. The meals they were working on weren’t really for Christmas, but for Victor. Be it for his birthday, or just to make him happier, it was made for him. Yuri all did for Victor, even if, or when he claimed with shouts and curses that he only fights for his own first place in the world.

Victor swallowed whole shaft and pushed his wet fingers in the tight ass of whimpering Yuri. Yuri thought he could die he was so ready to burst a nut right now. But of course that wouldn’t be them. Victor didn’t stop the sweet torture, and increased the pace. After what felt like eternity, Yuri howled and clawed at Victor. Which made Victor spare him, and release the ribbon. Which let Yuri spurt with a sobbing sigh of ‘finally’, ‘so good’, ‘amazing’, ‘fuck yeah’. And he totally was out blissed and happy. All sweaty and the most gorgeous creature in the world. Victor’s eyes were shining like the lights on their tree, like the stars in the skies, like a man’s so mad in love, it hurt to look in, it could blind anyone. Anyone, but not his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Postcard illustration on my tumlr  
> http://shingun.tumblr.com/image/169147054337


End file.
